The Growing Flower
by WhiteRabbit22
Summary: What happens when Sam's green thumb goes balistic? Will Danny ever go green? Please read and find out.


Danny Phantom

The Growing Flower

(A/N: I do not own anything of Danny Phantom. Just wanted to make sure that everyone knows this… Please read and review. NO FLAMMING!)

Danny had found the entrance to the human world from the Ghost Zone. He had been training for eight weeks with Frostbite, learning how to control his new powers. He found out about his new powers while standing in Sam's greenhouse. Everything he touched froze and it made Sam very mad. Frostbite had taught Danny all he knew and end the wound up getting the short end of the stick. Frostbite became frost bitten.

Entering the portal to his house, he went up to his room and lay comfortably on his bed.

"Ah, this feels so good being able to lie on a soft object." Danny sighed. He closed his eyes and thought to himself that he was going to take a small nap then sleep for hours on end during the night. Danny tossed and turned as his muscles became sore and tight. He awoke seeing Sam sitting on the edge of his bed waiting for him to wake up.

"Hi there, missed you." Sam said placing her hand on his head. "When did you get in?" Danny looked at the clock then stretched while sitting up in his bed.

"About ten o'clock. I wasn't planning on sleeping this long, just enough to make it through the day." He said sitting up on the edge of the bed.

"Well you deserve and nice long nap. I bet you had a rough eight weeks with Frostbite." Sam said. Danny held out his hand and a small fog formed in his palm then a small ice crystal shaped like a spider.

"I learned how to make objects with my new powers and this is for you. I really did miss you and hope that while I was gone nothing really bad happened." Sam took the gift from Danny. It was cold to the touch but did not melt in her hand. She smiled.

"There wasn't that much to do around here. Guess the ghost knew that you were in the Ghost Zone." Sam lied between her teeth.

Oh how it was busy, and with Tucker gone, she did more ghost hunting than anything else. Sam didn't want Danny to freak out and start lecturing her about how she should have called him and told him what was going on.

"The only sad thing was Tucker left after three weeks after you left. His grandmother passed away and his parents needed him to help clean the house and box things up." Sam said. Danny frowns hearing the story and then he looked at Sam and gave her a hug.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam lied holding back the pain from her chest. Danny felt her flinched and then pulled her shirt up to her bra line and saw the gauze wrapped around her chest. He looked up at Sam and raised an eyebrow, "really, you had nothing to do. By the looks of it you did everything by yourself and almost got yourself killed. Who did this to you?" Danny demanded.

"It was…"Sam held off the name 'cause she knew what he was about to do.

"Sam!"

"It was Vlad." Sam confessed. Danny's face showed how pissed off he was now, but with one look at Sam he gave her a lighter hug."

"At least you are okay and alive." Sam sighed in relief knowing that Danny wasn't going to do anything stupid; well not right now.

"So what else is going on lately?" Danny asked sitting next to Sam on the bed. Sam told the story about things that had accrued while he was gone. "...and the weird thing is that the grass, flowers, and food have been growing like wild fires." Sam said confused thinking deeper into the situation.

"So you are telling me that one hot day a weed that no one has been able to identify or try to kill is causing everything to grow?" Danny asked not believing her.

"Yeah, and the strange thing about it is really questioning the flower, they are just happy we are getting more food growth."

"Show me this weed." Danny asked.

So the duo trailed over to the weird growing flower which was located in the riches part of Amityville. As they approached the 'weed' Danny's ghost sense went crazy. He went ghost and flew around the area to find the ghost, no one is sight. Coming back Danny saw Sam staring at the flower.

The amethyst flower was large surrounded by smaller red flowers that were closer to the ground and each flower had thorns running down the stem. The smell of the flower was so intoxicating sweet with a side of softness. Sam had a deep gaze where Danny had a hard time trying to get her attention. She leaned in closer to the flower and inhaled the aroma and ran her fingers down the stems letting the thorns draw blood from her fingers. She didn't mind the pain; the smell of the flower distracted her. She held the flower close to her nose and inhaled, "Doesn't this smell wonderful Danny?" she asked.

"Sam, are you okay?" Danny asked pushing the flower away from his face. He thought the smell of the flower was pungent; like a landfill. He watched her dance around the area like a gitty school girl with flower in hand. Unsure of the situation, Danny searched around the area for a ghost or something that would hint to way she was acting. His ghost sense was going crazy. Thinking to himself, he knew something wasn't right. Looking every where once more, there was nothing.

"It must be the flower." Danny ran over to Sam to pull the flower away from her, suddenly the ground shook roughly under their feet. Flying over to Sam he grabbed her, flying as high as he could into the sky. It looked normal from up in the sky other than watching the trees and buildings shake.

"Sam, are you okay?" She just looked up at him with a large smile not saying a word. Her face showed no emotions; less than normal. He placed her in a spot away from the affected area, flew back to where he was. The area was quite and the rubble was minimal. The flower had replanted itself into the ground and when Danny went to touch the flower, the ground shook again. The flower grew sixty feet tall and forty feet wide. This weird thing about this flower other than the glowing around it, that it was growing human appendages.

"RRRrrrRRaaaaa…" it roared. "I have finally risen from the depths of this pitiful Earth!" Danny was in total shock to see what stood before him. Flying in front of this large green giant, he got its attention.

"Can I help you?" Danny yelled.

"Ah, Danny Phantom, the halfa who protects the human life on this unworthy planet." The large green giant spoke. Danny looked confused at the plant.

"Oh, pardon my manors, my name is Undergrowth and I am here to take back what was mine and rid of all humans! Starting with you, halfa!" he announced. "Well thanks for letting me know so that I can destroy you!" Danny said while conjuring up a plasma ray. He let it fly towards Undergrowth. When the plasma ray hit Undergrowth, it didn't leave a single scratch.

"Your powers are no good as you are week and, well you're puny." Danny did not take this very lightly. He began to fly up to the plant only to be flicked away for several miles away. Undergrowth walked down the road destroying things in his path but replaced with greenery over the rubble.

Danny landed in an area about two miles from where he was original. He watched from a far as Undergrowth destroyed Amityville. He flew over to where he had left Sam to find her gone. He panicked! He flew over to where he had left Sam to find her gone. He panicked! Grabbing his cell phone and tried to call her. No answer. He flew to her house to see that she was safe and sound in her room.

"Sam, there you are. You had me all worried. Why didn't you answer your phone?" Danny asked. Sam just looked up at him with a large smile. She was still high as a kite.

"What's wrong with you Sam? Ever since you picked up that stupid flower…" "Shhh… You are going to hurt its feelings." Sam interrupted him.

"What?"

"The flowers, plants, and even the grass all have feelings Danny. You should be polite to them as they have given us plenty of things. They give us so much to get so little." Sam said in a depressing tone. "There, there little one. Danny is sorry that he called you stupid. He doesn't appreciate all you do." Danny began to freak out with the fact Sam was acting very happy.

"Sam, are you all right?" he asked placing his hands on her shoulders. She turned and looked at him.

"I've never felt better." She smiled. He became more concerned about her, this was not like her.

Suddenly the sky grew dark and the wind howled angrily. The ground began to shake violently; Danny stepped out on to the patio and saw Undergrowth heading in their direction.

"Sam I need to get you out of here." Danny said grabbing her from the bed.

"I can't, he needs me. The Earth needs me." Sam pulled away from him and walked out to the patio. Undergrowth stood outside the house and extended his arm down to her.

"There you are my queen!" he said. Danny tired to save her but was hit by a vive.

"Sam!" Danny yelled a tear ran from the corner of his eye. Undergrowth walked away with Sam on his shoulders.

"You are too perfect for me, my queen. You have just the right green thumb. You will make a great mother." This snapped Sam back to reality.

"What?" she freaked. "What, what's going on? Where's Danny? Stop, what do you mean a great mother?" Undergrowth smiled at her with a loving look.

"When I am ruler of the world, I am going to need help raising our children."

"No, I do not do well witthhh…" before Sam could finish her sentence, Undergrowth had placed a small plant like control on the small part of her neck. She went limp in his vine, and then she sat up and smiled at him.

"I am happy to serve you my king." Her amethyst eyes had a hint of green. A simple design appeared under her eyes. She crawled up to his shoulder and took a seat as he walked on.

Danny fell to the ground not knowing what to do. No matter what he would do, Undergrowth was two steps ahead of him. He was too strong. This was one ghost that Danny could not defeat.

"Sam!" he yelled. Turning to his human form he walked away from where he was defeated. He walked into his house and up to his room. Collapsing on his bed, he began thinking of what he could do to save Sam. Before he knew it he was asleep.

Two hours later Danny awake to Kujo licking his face, he flipped over opening his eyes. Kujo sat on the side of the bed panting and whining for Danny to pay attention to him.

"Hey there puppy, you've gotten bigger since I saw you last." Danny said petting Kujo. Sitting up on the bed, all the memories of Sam being kidnapped by Undergrowth made him angry. Turning in Danny Phantom, he said his goodbye Kujo and flew off.

Sam sat at the base of a building planting fuchsia.

"There you go my children. You are going to have a wonderful life." Sam said patting the dirt around the flower. With a smile she left and headed over to Undergrowth.

"How are our children doing?" he asked.

"They are doing just fine." Sam placed her hand on a vine.

Bam! Bam! Bam! Danny sent plasma rays at Undergrowth not leaving a scratch. Undergrowth turned around and sent his vines, wrapping around Danny. Danny went intangible and slipped through the vines. He threw more blasts of energy at Undergrowth trying to make a mark.

"Sam!" Danny yelled for her. She looked at Danny then raised her arm commanding more vines to entrap him. This shocked him as the vines wrapped around his body almost crushing him.

"He will not hurt you no longer; he has a weak spot in his heart for me. If I am in the way, he can't touch you." She said. This made Undergrowth very pleased.

Sam squeezed her fist causing the vines to squeeze Danny. Pain spread through his body, "Sam, why? It's me, Danny." He tired to reason with her, but nothing was getting through to her. Maybe a tiny plasma ray would wake her up, or at least clear her mind. So he sent a small plasma ray down the path of the vine. To Sam the ray felt like she was thrown up against a wall. She screamed so loud, Danny panic.

"Sam, are you all right?" Danny asked. "I am so sorry. I thought it would fell like a small shock. I am so sorry." Tears poured down his cheeks. Sam looked at Danny watching him cry. She squeezed the vines around his body again.

"This is what I felt!" the vine around Danny squeezed him even tighter.

"Ahh…I'm so sorry Sam!" Danny passed out and went to his human state.

"So this is the halfa's human form. He looks weak and pitiful." Undergrowth said studying Danny.

"Danny? Danny?" Sam came too and remembered what she had done to him. Undergrowth's control over her mind was not stronger than her heart.

"Danny!" Sam yelled. Running over to him, she released the vines around Danny then she held him in her arms. "I'm so sorry Danny." She cried into his chest. She looked at Undergrowth and commanded vines to rise up and to wrap around him.

"How are you still able to control the Earth?" Undergrowth wondered. Bam! Danny had awaken and sent another plasma ray.

"You need to learn to control your own before you try to control others." Danny pulled the small control off of Sam's neck.

"Danny. What are you doing? I can help defeat him." Sam said.

"He would be able to control you when your guard is down." Danny stated throwing the control away. He turned to his ghost form, "Sam get out of here. Undergrowth, you over grown weed, I am going to finish you off once and for all." Sam watched Danny fight Undergrowth then she remembered that Danny had learned his new power, ice.

"Danny, plants hate the cold!" Danny flew closer to Undergrowth and grabbed a vine. 'Wham!' Danny went flying into a building.

"Get off me!" Danny pushed, trying to escape. The more he pushed, Undergrowth pushed back. 'Snap!' went Danny's leg. He yelped as pain shot through his whole body. Undergrowth pushed again, and with a loud crack several of Danny's ribs broke. Sam couldn't watch this anymore.

"I hope you enjoy feeling every broken bone in your useless body drag you down like you have done to my home. Tearing down trees to make room for your standard, destroying oceans with your oil."  
"We try our best to maintain our home!" Danny yelled sending ice up the vine. The ice covered Undergrowth's body completely, this wore Danny out but he found enough power to conjure up his ghostly wail. The ice shattered, knocking Undergrowth to the ground. His body size shrunk three quarters of what he ordinal was. Sam quickly ran over and took the Fenton thermos and trapped Undergrowth inside. Danny collapsed to the round going to his human form. Sam ran over to Danny and held him in her arms.

"Danny, Danny. Are you okay? Please, wake up." Sam pleaded. She felt something touch her face.

"The marks under your eyes are gone. I'm happy." A smile appeared on Sam's face.

"Let's get you home and fixed up." Sam said wrapping Danny's arm around her shoulders. She watched him trying to get up; the pain was too intense for her to watch it almost put her in pain.

"Danny, can you fly so that you don't have to walk." Sam asked trying to make things easier for him.

"I don't have enough energy to even go ghost." Sam pulled him closer to her. He smiled at her and looked into her eyes. They were normal, the beautiful amethyst color that he has always knew but something was different about her that he just couldn't figure it out. Almost an hour later they made it to his house and slowly up the stairs to his room. Danny limped over to his bed and plopped down.  
"Danny, you okay?" Sam asked conserned.

"It just feels good to lie down in my bed and not out on the gravel." She sat beside him and placed her hand on his broken leg. Running her hand down she felt where the break was.

"This is going to really hurt." Sam warned.

"Yeah, I know and I'm ready for it." Sam put a pillow under his leg. Danny rolled a blanket and placed it in his mouth then shook his head letting Sam know that he was ready for what was to come. With a quick push and pull motion with her hands she placed the bone where it belonged. The muffling noises crept from Danny's mouth. She quickly wrapped his leg so that it would stay and not swell much.

"I'm sorry Danny." She apologized. She lay beside him and held him close to her chest. "It will be okay. Shhhh…." She tried her best to calm him down. Letting go of Danny, she took his shirt off to see the bruises on his chest. She ran her fingers over his broken ribs. Luckily it was only three. Taking a wrap bandage, she wraps it around his chest cavity.  
"You need to get plenty of rest." Sam said lying next to him. She covered both of them up and made him more comfortable. He rolled over and wrapped his arms around her, almost like a hug. Squeezing her body deeper into his chest ignoring the pain, "I am never going to let you out of my sight again. I could have lost you with Undergrowth…"

"…but you didn't. I'm right here with you. Lying next to you and I am not going anywhere either." She looked up at him and placed her lips on his and pushed closer. The kiss became deeper as he pulled her closer to him. Stopping for a quick breath, Danny stared into her eyes.

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

~The End~


End file.
